Moments
by GabbyAbby
Summary: It was so wrong, it shouldn’t be happening. It shouldn’t have started. And yet it made them happy. [sequel to 'Numb'] HouCam
1. Chapter 1 Tears

**Moments**

**A/N: **I do not own any rights to the characters of **"House M.D." **so please don't sue me.

----------------

**Chapter 1 Tears**

Passion, heat.

Flushed cheeks, closed eyes. Their minds were temporarily shut down.

Hands moved across exposed skin, clothes half off in their haste.

She was so small, so delicate in his arms. Her skin was much paler than his own.

A little moan escaped those seductive rosy lips of hers.

He loved to hear his name from those lips. The lips that fit so well against his, that drove him crazy by just touching his skin.

She could hardly breath, his hands drove her wild, his breath against the base of her neck made her nails run over his back with a little more intensity than she previously meant.

It was so wrong, this shouldn't be happening.

It shouldn't have started.

But for those few moments a week were they could be alone with each other. When no one was around or didn't really seem to care that two of the hospital doctors had gone missing. When they hid from everyone else.

Anywhere they could. An empty exam room, his office, on that one occasion even the hospital's roof had been a chosen location for their little escapes.

Because really that is what it was, just an escape. An escape from the real world.

When all that would matter was him.

Her.

The moment.

The feelings.

Her shirt was off, crumpled in a heap at the floor of exam room three.

And his hands tortured her creamy breasts.

'I bet her husband didn't make her moan so loudly' he would think to himself, before the reality would settle in that she wasn't his.

She was only his for that moment. The moment when nothing mattered.

He caressed her bare arm as she pulled her clothes back on. Closed his eyes and begged that she didn't have to leave this made up world just yet.

---------------

"What if he finds out?" he asked while comfortably seated at his chair.

He had pulled the blinds closed once more.

"He won't" she answered, a hand massaging her aching shoulder.

"Someone could call him and tip him of his wife's whereabouts when she is suppose to be working over time" he bounced his cane in a steady beat, counted the minutes.

She still smelled like baby powder and lavenders. She had her own scent mixed with his.

Scotch and peppermint.

She looked up at him, a serious expression that never truly suited her on her face. "You wouldn't"

"What like it won't be obvious when you come home smelling like sex?" the harshness of his own voice scared him, it had the same affect on her "Not what I said anyway" he looked away; he couldn't trust himself with her for long.

"I'll never be more to you than just a few minutes of good sex will I?" she stood up, arms crossed, a few strands of curly hair framed her face. It softened her face, making it even harder for the serious look in her eyes to be a good look for her.

He almost opened his mouth as a habit to say 'more like excellent' but though better of it. He continued to bounce his cane, the rhythm increasing gradually. She was so close; he could feel himself starting to lose it.

She was so warm, she made everything so soothing.

And he forgot to answer her. She walked away.

She always walked away, because he was just too much pain.

------------------

It's really easy to ignore people. Even when they are right in front of you, you can pretend there is nothing but air there. He knew it was what she was doing.

It was so simple to make her stay as part of the diagnostic team. Chase and Foreman had spend days doing just about everything but begging on their knees.

He had simply asked.

No. Actually he had only said 'please'.

It occurred to him there would probably have to be a more elaborate speech for her to end a marriage.

And he had spent countless hours speaking with himself, going over the best things he could probably tell her.

But she was so young. She had so much to live for.

He was selfish, he had always been.

And he wanted her. He needed her so he could survive.

Because there was probably no one else in the world that could probably stand him. No one that could love him even when he was a stubborn jerk.

------------

He was ranting. He wasn't even sure what about. It had something to do with her pathetic little husband.

"I'm pregnant" she said, it took him a second for his brain to process what she had just announced.

Then he shut up. Nothing had ever made Gregory House quiet in such a small sentence; it normally took a whole speech. And even with that it took a very qualified person.

But she only said two words, and he forgot he even had the ability to speak.

Her green-blue eyes looked so lost, so confused.

She wrapped her arms around her waist, protecting at least the small life that was slowly but undeniably growing within.

"Leave him" he said, and walked in front of her, his cane was left by his desk.

She shook her head, looked down. Tried to avoid him, because she was going to give in. She couldn't help but to give in.

"I…I c-can't"

He could hear tears in her voice; he could see the tears that were slipping from her eyes even if she was looking down at the floor.

"Allison" he gently made her look up, made her look into his eyes. Gently stroked her cheek. "I know I'm an idiot. A bastard. But it's different when you are around. You changed me so much, and with out even trying. I was so mad at you because of just who you are. Because I didn't want to fall in love again"

She was stunned, it just wasn't his nature to so gentle.

"Look I had this whole little speech practiced out, and truthfully I really don't want to embarrass myself that badly by saying it. So I'll come down to this. I love you. I'm an ass with an addiction to pain killers, and you are probably much better off with that wimp of a man you call a husband.

"But I just can't let you walk off again. Not when I know you love me, and that I love you just the same" he kissed her cheek, moved his hand down to her waist and hugged her, he breathed in the lavender of her shampoo. "And I'll love the little runt more than anything" he smiled, and kissed her hair

Slowly, in slow motion you could say, she hugged him back. And she cried in his chest.

And after a while she smiled ever so gently.

**--------------------**

**Okay so this came out way different than I planned in my head. But hopefully I did it some justice.**

**House is a little OOC here again isn't he? So sorry. **

**Well I'm going to continue this part in to one or two more chapters.**

**And hopefully it will entertain all those who read it.**

**Please leave a review**

_**Amethyst sweet angel. **_

Time completed: 7:49 pm. 06/15/06


	2. Chapter 2 Scared

**Moments**

**A/N:** I do not own **'House M.D.'** or any of its characters.

**Chapter 2 Scared**

-----------------

She had spent the night at his apartment.

She had been uneasy that whole night, she talked for hours about how this shouldn't happen, that she had never thought that she, of all people, would cheat on her husband.

He had rubbed her back, let her talk until she was out of reason why it would be so wrong.

He reminded her that there was a reason why she was there in his home, why they couldn't run away from each other.

That he would stand just were he was, by her side, no matter what happened.

She fell asleep in his bed, an arm draped over her stomach.

He spend a good part of the night just looking at her.

He noticed how her hair would pool around her, how pale she looked under the moonlight.

How small she was in such a large bed.

And how glad he felt that she was there, with him. Wearing nothing but a black 'Metallica' shirt and a blue pair of boxers.

It would be hard from now on; her husband would call none stop to find out where she was. A lot of lawyers, judges, and settlements.

In a simple word, a lot of headaches were on the way.

He pushed that aside and limped to bed, slowly he settled himself next to her. Pulled her closer and kissed her hair

"Good night"

------------

She was starting to show, the little bump grew just before his eyes.

There were many different rumors flying around about Dr. Cameron's pregnancy and her on-going divorce to her five month marriage that had ended just about three months before.

And most of all people were very confused about the reason why Dr. I'm-a-pain-in-the-ass-and-there-is-nothing-you-can-do-about-it House had taken on such a task as to be by her side every moment of the day.

Allison Cameron sighed and tried to rub her shoulder as she sat on the conference room the never ending pile of mail still sat in front of her.

"Something wrong?" Dr. Eric Foreman asked as he took a seat in front of her a cup of coffee in one hand, a newspaper in the other.

"Just a little tired. My lawyer called and apparently I'm scheduled for a DNA test later next week" she looked at her friend, her back was killing her

"So... It's true.." Foreman mumbled to himself out loud.

"What's true?" Allison arched an eyebrow in curiosity, a hand still massing her shoulder

"Oh nothing" Foreman tried to give her a smile to cover up

"Foreman" she said his name like a warning, she had definetly been around House for too long.

"Fine" he let a breath go in defeat "Well everyone is saying, not me of course, that you had an affair" he looked very uncomfortable under her gaze

She let out a laugh, shook her head gently "People in this hospital need new ways of entertainment" she placed a hand on her slightly larger and rounder stomach

"Then it isn't true?" he looked taken back

"No. It's true"

The money House would have paid to see the expression in his face.

Cameron got up and made her way to the Clinic.

--------------

"When's your next check up" House asked out of the blue that night as they ate their dinner, he sat on the couch while she sat on the only little space left on the junk covered table.

Cameron had moved in when she announced to her husband that it was over. They had been searching for a new place for the last month.

Ever since Cameron had finally convinced him that a one bedroom apartment would be kind of cramped for three people.

Allison gave him a look that let him know she was trying to remember

"Thursday of next week" she answered, then took a sip from her juice.

"Mind if I come along?" he looked extremely uncomfortable at asking the question, his attention was drawn to his plate of spaghetti.

She smiled, and she knew he could tell her pleased she was that he had offered.

Allison got up from her seat and walked to where he was sat in front of the TV; she took his plate and settled it on the coffee table before snuggling close to him

"I'd really like that" those excited eyes of hers made him smile, and he tried as hard as he could not to let the smile show

Out of habit he put a hand over her stomach, tried to feel the movement

"You do know that people at the hospital will see you going into the appointment with me?" she said as she stroked his hand with her own, she started to feel a little tired. She was so glad when she hadn't gotten so much nausea but then again she was tired most of her days now.

"More for them to gossip about" he gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Besides I heard that there is a bet going around on who the father of that baby is. I'm getting Wilson to bet on me so we can split the money" he said in a voice as if he had accomplished the world's greatest task, Allison on the other hand hit his chest

Then she looked down, her head against his shoulder "What if it-"

"We've been over this. No matter what I'm going to be the father to this kid" he made her look up at his, and gently pressed his lips against her own.

"Now give me that silly annoying little smile of yours!" he demanded and when she tried to repress the smile he started to tickle her sides.

-------------

After the initial shock of seeing Gregory House walk into his office for the schedule visit of Allison Cameron, Dr. Edson was beyond confused.

But for the sake of ethics he preferred not to mention anything until the visit was over, like it was ordered he took samples for a DNA test from both the baby and Cameron, her at the time still husband had shown up earlier to leave his sample.

"Anyone else you would like me to take a sample of?" Dr. Edson asked as he spread the cold clear jelly like substance over her stomach.

"Yes" she looked at House who was seated next to her

Shock would be putting it lightly for the look on Raymond Edson's face. But after a few not-so-very-nice remarks from House he had continued with the process.

"Now isn't this something?" Edson said, talking to himself mostly. He turned the monitor so that Allison and House could look

"Is something wrong?" was the first thing that came out of Cameron's mouth. Worry for her baby taking over any rational thought

"No. Nothing like that" the doctor gave her a laugh as she started to come down "You're havin-"

"Twins" House said, his eyes ran over the screen took in all the little details of the two little forms.

It's needless to say that Allison Cameron could not be happier and was telling any soul who would listen about the news.

While Gregory House spend the next better part of the day quiet in his office. His eyes glued to the screen of his computer as he researched for a house close by with at least three bedrooms.

"So I heard the good news" Wilson said leaning against the door

House looked up from the computer screen to give his best friend a rather confused face. There seemed to be a lot of people doing that this day.

"Twins" Wilson told him, surprised that his friend had apparently forgotten

Gregory House was quiet for a long moment "I didn't think I could handle one. Now there are two" He was sincerely scared.

**------------------------**

**Well all for now. Please tell me what you think.**

**Yeah this one got away from me as well. Oh and if anyone is wondering Cameron is around 4 months along. **

_**Amethyst sweet angel.**_

Completed at: 06/19/06 5:42 p.m.


	3. Chapter 3 Pictures

**Moments**

**A/N: **I do now own any of the characters from **"House M.D."**; the only characters I own are the ones I make up.

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone that left a review, and also to everyone who is following up with this story.

-------------------

**Chapter 3 Pictures**

It had been in the middle of her mail. She was surprised that House hadn't opened all her mail already, she realized the only reason he had it was because in the label it read 'DNA results'.

She had walked all day with the test paper, held on to it for dear life, until she was inside the apartment, when she dropped everything on the floor and ripped the manila envelope open, eyes scanned for the test results.

Her hair was still wet from the shower she had taken. The clothes she had worn that day, pencil lined black pants and lose white dress shirt, had long since been traded for gray sweatpants and one of House's T-shirts. Soon she would probably not fit into them anymore. All thanks to the two little beings that grew inside her.

Her hand on her swollen four month belly.

She had been home for a few hours.

Home, it was strange to call where she lived home. It was the placed they shared this last three months. Where they ate, slept, talked, watched TV.

Them and Steve of course.

Now she sat in the king-sized bed, legs crossed. Pictures of different times of her life were scattered over the bed. Some of her as a child, at her first day of school, with friends, with Brian, Joe.

At her wedding, at funerals, Med School, a few of her friends at PPTH.

One stood out. She was with Brian, it was sunny outside. It was one of the last times they had spent out of a hospital. Her round belly stood out. She had been seven months along.

She held her breath as she picked up a different picture, one she had left turned over, as so she couldn't see it. When her shaky fingers finally flipped the picture over you could see the picture of a small baby so tinny against all the tubes that had kept him alive inside an incubator.

Her baby boy. Adam.

Her doctors hadn't been able to find out that her baby would only live a few days after birth because his heart was too small, it beat too slowly. And his immune system wouldn't survive the transplant.

She had given up the dream of being a pediatrician after she saw all those helpless babies. Immunology seemed interesting enough after that.

Brian died two months after their son. Joe was the only one who had helped her with the loss.

Life is a strange journey. When her first husband was dying, when she spent every hour in the hospital with him as she watched him die, she had found refuge in someone else's arms. She had fallen in love, and she knew it was wrong. She also knew Brian would have forgiven her.

She took off after that, it was as if she was cheating still when she was with Joe. They had started to see each other after Brian's funeral. But it was strange; to walk in the same places she had been with Brian. He had been best friends to her late husband when he had been alive. And she couldn't look at him with out thinking of Brian, and thinking of Brian made her think of her son.

It was too painful.

He had come back into her life, no more than a year ago. He had just dropped down to say hi.

He had told her that he still loved her, still thought about her. He still wanted to be with her, to marry her. She had been flattered; of course she still thought about him, she still looked over their pictures together. But something had changed, and it was actually very simple. She didn't love him anymore.

She didn't fit against him. Not like her body fit against House's, they were like two parts of the same puzzle; it was a perfect fit.

Joe didn't make her heart skip beats whenever she turned to look at him. Her stomach turn into butterflies at the though of seeing him. He wasn't constantly on her mind. And in the morning she didn't spend an hour to decide what to wear just so he would notice her.

But he wouldn't hurt her, not like House had. He would love her and stand by her; he would try to make her the happiest woman alive. She had said yes to him.

And now he was about to become her ex-husband.

And she had hurt him.

He wasn't dying, he wasn't sick. He wasn't a bad husband; he didn't ignore her, or hurt her.

But yet she had cheated on him. Cheated on him since their marriage reached two weeks.

She had given up the perfect marriage, all for someone who was scared beyond anything else of a relationship. Strangely enough she was happy.

"Hey, lost there?" Greg House asked, he was propped against the door, one hand on his cane and the other held a carton of ice cream.

Allison picked up the pictures and returned them to a pale yellow box. "Where are the spoons?" she asked as she folded the test paper and then placed it also into the box.

House took two spoons from his back pocket

"Great hiding place" Cameron rolled her eyes and took one of the spoons. She opened the ice cream and took a spoonful of it.

House smiled "Pregnant woman and their eating habits"

Cameron gave him a small glare and continued to enjoy the mint and chocolate chip ice-cream.

"You got the test back today" he stated as they finished the ice-cream, Allison nodded and reached over to the box that still laid on the nightstand.

"No" he shook his head "I don't want to know"

"You have a right to, I mean-"

"No" he cut her off, then took in a deep breath "I'll love them either way" he gave her a small smile as his hand gently caressed her belly. Allison blushed softly and smiled, before she leaned over and pressed her lips against his. Soft and sweet.

----------------------

House woke up in the middle of the night, he couldn't shake off a feeling that something was missing. When he opened his eyes he found out what it was.

He found her on the couch; tears streamed down her cheeks, soft sobs escaped her lips.

She had a hand over her mouth; she didn't want him to hear her crying.

The picture of her first child on her hand.

"Allie?" he said, quietly. He stood a few feet behind her, not to scare her.

She didn't answer him, her shoulders shook.

He wobbled without his cane, and slowly sat next to her.

His hand massaged her back slowly.

"He was so tiny" she whispered between tears, she looked up and held the picture against her chest. "I was scared of touching him, scared he would break" she took in several shaky breaths, before she finally turned to him.

"You're scared that the same thing is going to happen to them" he said gently, softly. She nodded, his hand moved to her stomach, drew random patterns over the skin with his fingertips.

"I'm scared too" he admitted and looked at her "I'm scared of being a father, that anything may go wrong"

Her face softened, and she reached to stroke his cheek "great pair of parents we're going to be, huh?"

He gave her a little smile "you'll try to help me, won't you?" he asked "When I have no idea of why their crying, or how to change a dipper"

Allison nodded and smiled, the tears still streamed down her cheeks.

"Only if you can help me when I'm being overprotective"

They sat there on the worn out leather couch for the rest of the night. They talked about names, how their lives would change, how glad they were that they were on their way.

How if they had to chose, the two little parasites would always come first.

And how they had to work on his attitude around children, so he wouldn't scare them when they came home.

**-------------------------------**

**Now that really isn't what I wanted it to be...**

**But well I couldn't think of much else. And I wanted to let everyone know who it was that Cameron was married to. **

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**

_**Amethyst sweet angel**_

Time completed: 12:23 a.m. 06/30/06


	4. Chapter 4 Boy or Girl

**Moments**

**A/N:** Once more I do not own **'House M.D.'** (oh how I wish I did). I just own the ones I make up.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who is reading and following up with this story.

---------------------

**Chapter 4 Boy or Girl**

-----------------------

"50 bucks say it is her ex-husband" Chase said as he looked up from the crossword puzzle in his newspaper

"Well...100 on that new guy down in Oncology" Foreman told the wombat.

"You guys do know I'm right here?" Cameron sighed and looked up at the ceiling, a baby magazine laid open in front of her.

"Then you could help us" Foreman said as he drank his coffee.

"You wish. Even their dad doesn't know"

"He doesn't know?" Chase was taken back, his newspaper left forgotten.

"He knows I'm pregnant. He just doesn't know that their really his" Cameron elaborated.

"Wait...Do you mean...It could be me?" Chase was a sickly white, you could see sweat over his forehead and his breathing had almost stopped.

One look at his face and Cameron started to laugh so hard she almost dropped her tea over the glass table.

"Chase that was a _long_ time ago"

Chase got his breathing back to normal after a few minutes "I just though…Maybe that night we all went out for drinks.." he was embarrassed, he tried to look away as he blushed, he still remembered how he woke up to find himself alone in a bed with no clothes on.

"What, you think I took advantage of you when you were drunk?" Cameron asked surprised

"Well he took advantage when you were high" House said as he walked in to the room "I tell you there's nothing there but that great hair" he sat next to Cameron. He handed her a file then leaned back in the chair. "I need your consult on them"

"Oh..Okay" she opened the file to find a few pictures and descriptions of different houses and apartments.

"Greg..." she whispered, he was surprised that she called him by his first name at work.

"Just tell me which ones" he turned to the two men "I'll put 50 in that bet"

Cameron elbowed him and he suppressed a groan before he gave her a glare. She just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the file.

----------------------

The question had surprised her. She hadn't expected it. She had dreamed of it of course, she just hadn't expected him to ask this soon.

House looked embarrassed when she didn't answer. Uncomfortable.

Maybe he should have waited, Wilson was right, it was too soon. Her divorced had just been settled a week before.

But he couldn't wait. He had to know he wouldn't lose her again.

Because it was so hard to wake up in the mornings with her peacefully asleep next to him. Her cheeks flushed and her hair messy. To kiss those soft lips every morning, to be able to hold her and watch as their babies grew inside her. Because no matter what a piece of paper could say, he had already fallen in love with them. They were already his.

He couldn't stand the thought that he may lose the three of them because he hadn't done anything to keep her.

And that's why he had gone out and bought her the ring she held in her palm, speechless.

"Allie...I need an answer" he looked away still uncomfortable, then back at her.

And his heart almost stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes. He hadn't been _that _hard on her.

He was relieved when she nodded and slipped the ring on her finger. She stared at it, a happy smile of her lips.

"I was thinking maybe we could do this quietly" he whispered against her ear, his arms around her as they watched TV

"I just think it would be more fun to keep them wondering for a few more weeks. Then after that we'll even have a party" he smiled, tried to get her to go along with his idea.

She smiled and kissed him.

"As long as you don't run away"

The ceremony at the courthouse was short, and no one really knew about it. Well besides their parents who flew down for the day.

And he couldn't take his eyes of her the whole day, how she smiled and her cheeks were flushed.

She talked none stop to her mother and his mother. They congratulated her and gave her advices about small things she could do. Not that either of them had ever had twins.

His father had been proud of him. Proud that he had married her, but more of anything he was happy that after years he could see his only son smile a true smile.

His mother on the other side was more interested on the names for the babies.

In the end of the day when they arrived at their newly bought, nowhere near close to being unpack, three-bedroom house.

They knew things were different.

Allison immediately went to the only room in the house that was fully unpacked, the babies' room.

With matching white cribs, the covers in one were yellow and the other light green. Both of Winnie the Pooh. There was a rocking chair on the corner and toys spread around. A changing table and all the clothes neatly folded and put away.

The two blue car seats were in the closet, with the high tables. The baby carriages were downstairs.

She looked around and smiled "We made a good choice"

"Whatever you say. I'm tired and I'm going to bed. If you want to stare at every wall of the place go ahead" he leaned on his cane and turned to leave, "Just be sure not to pass that along to the kids. Don't want them as crazy as you" he heard her laugh gently and he walked towards his half-unpacked bedroom. Still with a smile on his lips.

--------------------

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Wilson asked at dinner. Cuddy sat next to him with their three-month-old son, Joshua asleep in her arms. James Wilson had been the lucky one selected to be the father of Cuddy's baby.

After all the weeks she had made House look through the donor files she had found the perfect man at a night when they went out for drink. A few more dates and nine months later Joshua Steven Wilson was born to his proud engaged parents.

"I didn't want to find out" Allison answered, her now very large seven-and-a-half month belly made it hard for her to get up from her chair with out any help, the reason why she had House doing the dishes, also the why she had him cook, clean, and do laundry.

"I tried too. Since she wouldn't let me bet with the ducklings about the father I figured I could at least have a shot at the sexes" House said from the still half unpacked kitchen.

Cameron giggled "You already got James betting for you!"

"Tell me she's not serious" Lisa asked her eyes on her fiancé as she tried to come down a squirming Joshua

"The..Humm…..The...H-he-he made me!" James mumbled and pointed towards House

"Big mouth!" Greg yelled from the kitchen. James got up to go help his friend.

"Do they ever grow up?" Lisa shook her head as she looked down at her baby boy

"No I don't think so" Allison sighed and laughed. She looked over at House and Wilson as they discussed something in the kitchen "No more betting on anything that has to do with me OR the babies'!" she said in a strict voice

"But _mom_!" House whined

----------------------

Why she was still coming to work drove him crazy. The woman could hardly walk without someone helping her, well without having someone trying to help her or asking her if there was anything they could do make her more comfortable.

Then they would go home to her whining that her feet and back hurt and trick him into giving her a message.

He had to admit no matter how impossible it was to live with a 29 weeks, hormone crazy, pregnant woman of twins; he looked forward to every second of it.

He had sneaked out of the Clinic so he could go have lunch with her. Her eating habits still scared him, but he could live with it.

He felt a hand gently touch his shoulder

"Hello Greg" that was definitely the last person he wanted to see. He closed his eyes and tried to push away the feeling that was there.

"Stacy" he sighed "Can't imagine what you're doing here"

**-----------------**

**Don't kill me! I know my friend almost did when she was proof reading this for me. **

**There is a reason why she comes back…But that's not until the next chapter.**

**I'm so sorry for the grammar and spelling errors, I'm trying to get someone to proof read this for me, but I've managed no luck so far. Anyone interested?**

**Please review and leave any type of criticism, it's greatly appreciated. **

_**Amethyst sweet angel**_

Time completed: 1:00 a.m. 07/03/06


	5. Chapter 5 And Daddy Is

**Moments**

**A/N:** Once more I do not own **'House M.D.'** (Oh, how I wish I did!). I just own the stories that I make up.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who is reading and following up with this story. Thank you so much Kelly for being such a great beta! And here it is the answer to the question of who the father is!

---------------------

**Chapter 5 And Daddy Is…**

There would probably be a very angry Gregory House when she got back, however, Allison had to do this.

She had waited for fifteen minutes and hunger had gotten the best of her.

As she sat in the small restaurant and ate a Caesar salad, a fruit salad, and a very healthy fudge chocolate cake.

Joe laughed as he sat down in front of her.

"I thought you were crazy into health food," he stated as he eyed the very large piece of cake.

"Blame them," she said as she motioned towards her very large belly. With gusto she took another bite of her piece of cake. Joe laughed again, and for a moment he watched her eat.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, as she put down her fork.

"It was my fault," Joe tried to say.

"Stop being nice. I know you're beyond pissed," Allison interrupted.

They were both silent for a long time, neither not quite knowing what to say or how to say it.

They hadn't spoken much to each other in the last few months, and it was still very awkward to be in the same room.

"Are you happy?" he asked, his eyes didn't meet hers, his fingers played with the corner of the napkin.

Allison was quiet for a moment more, a hand resting on her belly. She felt a little kick and responded with a smile "very much."

She closed her eyes thinking that this had probably not been one of her brighter moments and yet the aroma of the cake kept interrupting these thoughts.

"I didn't mean for any of it to happen, to be honest I never thought that anything would ever happen", she paused and took a deep breath "but I love him. And it was different; I couldn't give up that feeling. I tried, I swear I tried"

"Al, I knew you were with him. Okay, not from the beginning but I figured it out. I just never gave up the idea that we could, that we would be together, that we were right for each other," he stroked her hand "I knew it wouldn't last after that."

Allison could see the sadness in his eyes, and hear it in his voice.

Allison admitted that she had loved him once, loved him so much it had almost driven her crazy, she couldn't believe that she had hurt him so much. Allison had felt that she still had linger feelings for him, he was handsome, tall, those gentle green eyes, however, Allison now realized that she had only ever loved him as a friend.

They spent a good part of the afternoon together. They went to a park nearby, but had to sit down soon after a few steps because the two little ones just wouldn't let their mother be.

So Allison demanded ice cream.

"How that doctor of yours is able to stand all this craziness is beyond me" Joe said as he watched Allison devour her second ice cream.

"Well… it's fun to see him go crazy after I wake him up at four in the morning to buy me something completely random" she laughed.

"I really wish they were mine," Joe said as he reached out to stroke her belly.

"Does he know? That they're really his?" he cleared his throat As he pulled back his hand.

"He made me throw the DNA results away before he ever looked at them. And he shuts me up when I try to tell him."

"He doesn't want to know?" he was surprised.

Allison shook her head. The silence once more overtook them.

She looked at her wristwatch and said not the nicest of words under her breath

"Am I going crazy or did the proper Miss Allison Linda Cameron just say 'fuck'?" his voice filled with the hint of laughter.

In a very grownup sort of way she stuck her tongue out at him. She stood up slowly with his help and turned to catch a cab. "That's not my name anymore" she said as she got into the yellow taxi.

-------------------------

"What are you doing here anyway? Is icky boy Mark not being nice to you?" he teased, frankly he was annoyed, and he wanted her to leave.

"We split up a few months ago" Stacy looked up at him from the seat across from his. "I thought that maybe we could have-"

"Good for you" he cut her off and looked up at the ceiling "You can leave now."

"Greg I was stupid before, I should have left him then" Stacy looked at him, tears slowly streamed down her cheeks. She noticed he hadn't paid attention to her and was more interested at deducing what time it was. "I thought hooker night was on Wednesdays?" she smiled and reached over to stroke his hand, she had known it would be hard to get him back. However, he did something she never expected, he pulled back.

"No. No more hookers" He bounced his cane on the floor, something he always happened to do when he got nervous or extremely annoyed.

"Wow, didn't think that would happen," she laughed and stroked her black shoulder length hair

"Yeah" he rubbed his leg for a moment "Wife's not too found of them!"

Stacy's eyes wide as she sucked in a breath.

"I told you to leave," his eyes looked through her, towards the office door.

"You're married?" She asked in shock, he had to be lying; doing this hurt her as she had hurt him.

House stood up and limped towards the door.

Stacy sat on the chair, eyes glued to the spot he had sat in a few seconds earlier. He couldn't be married; could he?

No he still loved her. He had done so many things to kill her marriage, not more than two years before. He had loved her for so many years after they had split up. He couldn't have given up that love in such a short time. She knew he hadn't.

She turned slowly towards the door, Greg House stood outside the glass doors, his forehead pressed against the forehead of a very pregnant Dr. Allison Cameron.

-----------------------

He would probably kill her when she got back to work three hours after her lunch break had ended. But to make up for it she had stopped by the Cafeteria to buy him a Reuben sandwich, and to tease him she had added pickles.

Oh the evils of Allison Linda House.

Too bad no one in the hospital knew about her change of last name. She walked slowly towards his office, no use in hurrying, if she was already late.

She suddenly stopped when she saw the black haired women in his office. Allison could feel the tears that began to blur her vision, she felt as if her heart was shattering. The one person that could ruin everything was sitting in House's office. "I told you to leave," she heard him say through the glass walls of his office. He looked directly at her. Hope began to rise, he was looking directly at her, oblivious to the one woman he had only ever loved.

House got up and was walking towards Allison turned to leave.

"You stop right there," he was serious and the tears that had threatened to fall began to slide down her cheeks as she turned back towards him her head hung low.

"Now what are you crying for?" he asked, a hand on her shoulder. She took a deep labored breath..

"I just didn't want to see her in there with you" she whispered. He made her look up and pressed his forehead against hers.

"_You_ are the one I'm in love with. Not her, not anymore," he said as he looked deep into her eyes, his breath on her lips. He kissed her softly; his lips lingered on hers for no more than two seconds before he pulled away.

"So what do you have there?" he looked at the Styrofoam container in her hands

"Reuben" she rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh at his expression, he looked like a three-year-old in a Candy Store. She handed him the sandwich and slowly made her away towards the conference room.

"Pickles!" he yelled and glared at her, Allison laughed.

They had forgotten that someone was left in his office, tears streaming down her face. She stood up and quietly left. A hand held over her mouth to muffle the sobs that escaped her lips.

How could this have happened? Stacy wondered, as she ran away from the lobby, away from him.

She had let her one true love escape.

**------------------------------**

**I've answered the question everyone has been asking since the first chapter! Aren't you proud of me? Did I do it justice?**

**And so sorry for Stacy coming back, but see she left now!**

**Well thanks for reading and please leave a review?**

_**Amethyst sweet angel**_

Time completed: 8:57 p.m. July 16, 2006.


	6. Chapter 6 Beautiful Blue Eyes

**Moments**

**A/N:** Once more I do not own **'House M.D.'** (oh how I wish I did). I just own the ones I make up.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for everyone who is reading this story. I really appreciated it.

--------------------------

**Chapter 6 Beautiful Blue Eyes**

"Greg" Allison murmured as she poked him in the back.

"Mhmm" he mumbled in his sleep, as one eye opened to look at the digital clock besides the bed. The red light emanating from the display, told him that it was 2:43 a.m. "Greg!" she said a little louder, as he closed his eye to try and fall back into blissful slumber.

To only find himself, a mere few seconds later on the ground, with a resounding "HOUSE" reverberating through the room. "What I do?" he said rather grumpily as he began to rub his leg.

"Contractions," she said and took in a deep breath, and let it go rather shakily.

"But…they aren't suppose to…I mean…" he stated dumbly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that. Just get up and get dressed… please!" she said, and pushed herself off the bed slowly.

Sixty-five minutes later, a lot of yelling, pain, and going back and forth because something had been forgotten, they arrived at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

Allison walked in to the lobby of the hospital and calmly asked the attending nurse for a wheelchair, while a panic-stricken House was guided in by James Wilson carrying a small suitcase.

The nurse looked surprised as she handed the forms to Allison.

"Dr. House? What are you doing here?" she asked, her honey hair pulled in a tight bun, adding to the affect of her now very large eyes.

"My wife is in labor, what you think I'm doing here? Playing Barbie?" he snapped making the very surprised nurse now speechless.

"I'll fill these out" Allison said as she took a pen from the nurse, and began to fill in the necessary admittance paper work, meanwhile, the nurse merely looked back and forth between House and Allison trying to make since of it all. Allison handed the forms back, the top line making the nurses eyes grow even wider in surprise.

**Name:**

**Last: **House **First: **Allison **Middle:** L.

"You two are married?" the nurse finally managed to stutter out. Strangely enough the nurse was rather quiet after the nasty glare and certain choices of words that House shouted at her.

-----------------

An epidural, several large cups of ice chips, and twenty-one and a half hours later of pushing followed by an emergency C-section when it was clear that one of the babies was in distress due to the umbilical cord becoming tangled around it's neck. House finally emerged from the operating room speechless. .

Identical twin girls!

Baby-girl House 'A' weighed 5 pounds and 10 ounces, 16 inches long. Was born at 2:19 a.m.

Baby-girl House 'B' weighed 5 pounds and 3 ounces, 15 inches long. Followed her sister at 1:22 a.m.

The four people, who sat in the waiting room for news, jumped to their feet and patted him on the back when he said "Twenty fingers, twenty toes, identical little girls"

A few hours later they were able to congratulate an exhausted, but very happy Allison.

-----------------------------

House stared at his perfect, healthy, beautiful daughters.

With identical chubby faces, identical patches of chocolate-brown hair, identical little cries, and identical sets of ice-blue eyes.

"I told you they were my kids," he told his wife who sat in one of the rocking chair in NICU, with their still nameless two-week-old baby girls. Baby girl 'B' was inAllison's arms; being gently rocked to sleep.

While House held baby 'A' in his arms, as he supported himself against the wall. They were only going to stay in intensive care for a few more days, until they could eat entirely by themselves, without the help of the feeding tubes. They had a very healthy pair of lungs, which was made clear by how loud they could be when they weren't entirely happy.

"We can't call them 'A' and 'B' for the rest of their lives you know?" he whispered, his fingers traced the little fingers of his daughter.

Allison closed her eyes, and rocked herself back and forth.

She kissed her daughter's forehead "How about….Kate for this little one?" she whispered, her eyes closed.

Kate. He smiled, in honor of his sister who had died years before in a car accident. Katherine House, his baby sister.

"Like the hot chick from 'Underworld'?" he smiled, and she knew it was his way of dealing with the loss.

"Yeah, like the hot English chick from 'Underworld'. Let's use Elizabeth as her middle name in honor of the Queen?" she laughed gently, knowing fully well that she had taken the middle name from grandmother Eliza.

"Kate Elizabeth House?" he said and the little girl in her arms squirmed "She likes it."

"And this little parasite, what can her name be?" he asked looking down at the baby in his arms as Allison glared at him for his obsession at regarding to their girls as 'parasites'.

"Well my Dad is the one who got me thinking of being a Doctor," she said in a voice that indicated she was considering something.

"She is a girl you know?" House mocked.

"His name is Alexander; I thought we could call her Alexi?" Allison continued ignoring his comment.

"Is that even a name?" he asked. "I'm not a big fan of Alexandra and Alexia. And Alexi sounds cute" she shrugged.

House laughed "So do you like Alexi?" he asked as the little girl opened her eyes and locked her gaze with his.

"Alexi Olivia House" he whispered to the little girl who tightened the grip on his finger

Allison stood up and looked at the older one of the two girls and she kissed her rosy cheek.

"Looks like their not nameless anymore," she whispered and laid her head against his shoulder, House smiled and kissed her deep brown hair.

As he looked at his lovely wife, she was tired beyond anything else, and yet she looked beautiful.

He was 45 and she was 28. And yet there they stood, with their little girls.

He was a father, a father to these perfect little beings. Two little children he had helped make.

Oh God, how be hoped he wouldn't mess them up either. He was messed up enough for his whole family.

He laughed at himself. He had a family, his own family. One who loved him for no apparent reason, besides for who he was, arrogant, insensitive comments and all. A familiar scent permeated his thoughts, lavender and baby power.

It was the first thing he noticed about her, the first thing that attracted him to her.

Her smell.

"You should go to sleep," he whispered to his wife, who looked at him drowsily.

"I don't want to leave them," and for the first time in the last week and a half he heard sadness in her voice.

"They are healthy Allison. We've had them tested for everything. Every illness, they're healthy," he told her, and for a second she stood in front of an incubator, her baby boy dying in front of her eyes and she couldn't stop it, she couldn't hold on to him.

"Allison, Adam was sick. He was born sick and there was nothing Brian or you could've done to stop him from dying" he tried to be soft and gentle. He tried to understand her pain.

But he couldn't imagine how it would feel to lose one of his girls. He didn't want to imagine it.

She cried. The tears rolled silently down her cheeks.. He put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head once again.

"I love you Allie," he whispered.

--------------------------------

"Looks like Wilson won," Foreman sighed as he handed James Wilson two hundred dollars.

"It isn't fair!" Chase whined as he handed over his four hundred dollars.

"Not my fault you guys kept going higher," Wilson smiled as he counted the money.

"But you knew," Chase said as he sat heavily on the chair in the conference room, a very annoyed look in his face

"No, I didn't know they were actually House's till they opened those beautiful blue eyes," he smiled at himself and recounted the money.

"But you knew they were married," Foreman said as he also sat down, a cup of coffee on his hand.

"Well, actually he only knew we moved in together," House appeared at the door, a little girl carefully wrapped in a yellow blanket in his arms.

The three men stood up and ran to the little girl, cooing and making other noises to the baby, who looked at the different faces and blinked.

"Ah, will you stop it! I mean I know she's probably smarter then the three of you, but you don't have to prove it!" House said and looked at the three men as if they were lunatics.

"And Jimmy, you own me about 300 bucks!"

Foreman and Chase glared at Wilson.

"I though you didn't know!" Foreman said, frustrated.

"Now, now. Do I have to put the two of you in time-out?" House said with a mock serious-face. The little girl in his arms started to squirm and a little cry escaped her lips; he brought her closer to his body and rocked her gently. "Shhh Lexi, Daddy is making a business transaction here."

"Please, don't tell me you have our daughter already involved in gambling?" Allison sighed as she too walked into the conference room, Kate wrapped in a light green blanket, asleep in her arms.

"No…not yet!" replied House.

Allison rolled her eyes as Lisa Cuddy came into the room, Joshua in her arms.

"There are way too many people in here." House said under his breath.

"Let's go. House promised us a home cooked dinner," Cuddy said as she handed her little boy to Wilson.

"Well….. Chase and Foreman have to do the dishes!" House said as he started to walk out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The first few months had been horrible. And sleep was something that had become very foreign to them during those long months.

However, as he sat with Kate, wait no Alexi…. No, no. It was Kate.

Anyway, as he sat with Kate in the rocking chair a bottle in hand for her five a.m. feeding, House knew that he wouldn't change any of it.

The room had changed over the last few months, but only to fit more toys, clothes, gadgets-some he still had no idea what were used for-, and pictures of the last seven months filled the walls.

He smiled they grew up too fast. Yesterday they were screaming for the first time, and today they could already stand-up on their own.

His precious little girls with curly brown hair and shinning blue curious eyes.

"She's asleep," Allison pointed out from the doorway,

She stood in one of his shirts (she really should get out of the habit of using them as her pajamas) her long hair in a loose braid.

He gently laid Kate down in her crib and kissed her brown curls. Then walked over to hug his wife.

"Next time they are up at this time, you are the one to feed them," he whispered into her ear.;

Allison smiled and stood up on her toes and pressed her lips against his. "We'll see."

**--------------------------------**

**Thanks everyone for reading. I was going to end the story here, but I think I'm up to writing a few more chapters. Well if you guys want that is. **

**Please review.  
And yes I am slightly obsessed with 'Underworld' and Kate Beckinsale. **

_**Amethyst sweet angel**_

Time completed: July 23, 2006 6:43 p.m.


	7. Chapter 7 Giggles and Tears

**Moments**

**A/N:** Once more I do not own **'House M.D.'** I asked them very nicely but again they turned me down… it's time for the heavy artillery.

**A/N:** To everyone who is reading this, thank you.

**-------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7 Giggles and Tears**

He wondered how they knew to do those things.

To laugh when he was sad, to be able to copy sounds and identify that each of those foreign sounds was a word, that each word named something.

Their blue eyes searched for his as he sat on the floor, toys spread around him while two little girls ran with chubby little legs around him.

He felt something poke his side, and found a little girl with curly pigtails sitting next to him, a white and blue stuffed dog in her arms.

She smiled at him "Dada!" she squealed

He twirled his finger in her curl, and then he gave her a little smile and began tickling her sides.

The little girl rolled on the floor, the stuffed animal forgotten a few feet from her. She squirmed under his fingers as she rolled from side to side on the carpeted floor of the living room.

Her sister quickly lost interest in the set of blocks she had been playing with and joined her father and sister.

The second girl climbed on his back, her little hands pulled herself up on to his shoulder.

"Now that's not fair! Two against one" House said in a pretend desperate voice.

The girls laughed at their father. As Kate tried to climb up onto her father's chest she inadvertently stepped on his right leg, House let a shout of pain as he grabbed to move Kate from her perch. Apparently the two girls thought it was rather funny to see their father in pain and started to laugh.

Allison ran into the room after she heard her husband shout to find both girl laughing wildly and her husband rubbing his still sore leg.

"Greg, what happened?" she asked, worried eyes searched his face as her hand began to rub slow circles on his thigh.

"We were playing and Katie stepped on my leg" he tried to give the little girl a smile as she noticed her father pain and began tearing up.

He leaned forward and took the child in his arms and sat her on his lap. He kissed the top of her head and shushed her

"It's okay, see Daddy's all better"

Kate's blue eyes looked up at him, a few tears streamed down her cheeks, he stroked her hair and gave her cheek a kiss "All better" he whispered again and the little girl smiled, running to retrieve her stuffed animal, her tears forgotten.

House laughed.

When he turned his attention to his wife he saw that soft expression on her face

"You're such a good Dad," She whispered, and she stroked Alexi's own curly hair. The little girl blinked sleepily, her little hand rubbed her eyes and she leaned in against her mother.

"Yeah, yeah" he pushed himself up to the couch; Allison sat next to him an almost asleep Alexi in her lap.

He watched for a second as his eldest daughter yawned and cuddled closer to her mother. He smiled how he loved those two girls.

And he was such a sucker for those little faces.

Kate ran up to him, her stuffed animal once more in her possession. He picked her up "So sleepy yet?"

The little girl answered him with a yawn

As he tucked both girls in a few minutes later he saw the same look on his wife's face

"You tell _anyone_ about this and there will be serious consequences" he warned and received a warm laugh from his wife.

**-------------------------**

**Blah, short, sweet and fluffy. **

**I just thought it would be fun to throw this into the mix. **

_**GabbyAbby**_


	8. Chapter 8 My Girls

**Moments**

**Yeah I was denied ownership again….**

**Chapter 8 My Girls **

"Wow, they're gorgeous," Joe said as he watched the twin two-year-olds run around in the cool grass after a large red ball.

Allison smiled before getting up from the bench, to pick-up a screaming Kate.

Joe watched as she shushed the little girl and kissed her tears away.

He felt a pang of jealousy towards Gregory House. He had met the man once a year or so ago.

He could have been the father of those perfect little angels, could have been the one who held Allison at night.

He prayed every night to go back in time so that he could have his wishes come true.

But deep down he knew that House was the best man for her.

Allison came back a few minutes later and smiled.

"I never knew two two-year-olds could be so much trouble," she laughed and continued to watch her daughters.

"So how's House with them?" he asked, looking back into a blur of brown curls and blue and green dresses.

"Surprisingly great," Allison replied as she stretched and yawned "At first I did think he would make a great dad, I mean I always knew he would be there for me and them if anything happened. But I never guessed he could be so… gentle with them."

Joe simply smiled at her response.

"So I have news for you missy," he stretched his arms then folded them behind his head.

"Oh do we now?" she laughed and nudged him so that he would tell her the news.

"My girlfriend…" he smiled at the beauty next to him "She's…"

"Hold that thought," once again Allison was off and running in the direction of a screaming little girl.

She came back this time with a sniffling girl in her arms and another trailing her while holding a white and blue stuffed dog in her arms, a thumb in her mouth.

"Sorry, you're girlfriend is," she asked as she reached into a bag and pulled two sippy cups out. "She's pregnant," Joe managed to say as he watched Allison hand each girl a sippy cup.

Allison squealed in happiness and gave him a bear hug, as much of a bear hug someone can give with a two-year-old girl sitting on his or her lap.

"That's great Joe! You'll make a great dad!" Allison exclaimed.

Joe knew that he would never have her, and that those beautiful little girls would never call him 'daddy'. But he was glad he got another chance with someone else.

_One year later_

House sat at his piano, a three-year-old on either side of him as his fingers touched the keys to their favorite song.

Both girls smiled and stood up on the piano stool, House kept a watchful eye on both as he continued to play and sing.

"I've sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May" he sang, the two little girls mumbling with him "I guess you say, what can make me feel this way? My girls"

The only thing he could comprehend that came out of twin's mouth was 'my girls' and he laughed. He had adjusted that part of the song to fit his needs.

Two years later 

'_My Girl'_ had been the first song they ever made up a dance to.

It was a Father's day present when the girl's were five.

House was so happy as he watched his girls dance somewhat in beat to a routine they had practiced for days. In the end he clapped and gave both a hug and a kiss, letting both sit on his lap.

They were Daddy's little girls. And they would be forever.

**---------------------------**

**Again short, sweet and fluffy. **

**I couldn't' help it!**

**I wanted to show how Joe came out of the whole thing. And that he had moved on even though he still loves Allison. **

**Well please review. **

_**GabbyAbby**_


	9. Chapter 9 Time Goes By

**Moments**

**A/N: **Aww I still own nothing… evil, evil people!

**Chapter 9 Time Goes By**

He heard them as they whispered outside his door. He chuckled as he pulled on a blue button-up over his black T-shirt.

"What have you turned my children in too?" he asked his lovely wife, who shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't they 'you're children' when the school calls?" her fingers combed her beautiful chocolate highlighted hair.

He wrapped his arms around her petite frame, and buried his face in her neck.

She put her palms against his chest and tried to push him away, but her body gave up as soon as his lips started a wonderful torture on her neck.

"EEEEWWW!" a little voice said as they pushed open the door to the main bedroom.

"That's why," he whispered against her lips before he stole a quick peck.

"You two are disgusting," said the seven-year-old brunet, her baseball cap on backwards and curly hair in a ponytail. Her two front teeth were missing, and she had a bandage on her left elbow.

"Leave them alone Olivia," her twin warned her; even though she did think it was nauseating to see her parents kiss. Her hair fell in curls down her back and she rolled her eyes, just as her mother had a few minutes before.

"My name is not Olivia! Mommy named me Alexi!"

"Well mommy used it as your middle name, didn't she?" she spat, arms crossed and blue eyes glared.

"Will you two please not start this for another twenty minutes? That way you'll be in school and be the teacher's problem," Greg said very amused at his twin daughters.

"She started it!" Alexi pointed at her sister

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did t-"

"I said twenty minutes," their father said in his 'one more word and you'll be grounded' voice

The twins quieted and looked up at their father then turned to their mother, innocent looks on their faces.

"Go get your school stuff ready" Allison said as she stroked both her daughters' cheeks, they turned around and ran to their room.

"I prayed they wouldn't turn out like you," she moaned at their retreating backs.

"You're atheist," he looked at her with mock surprise

"And to think they could have been perfectly normal children, if only you had remembered the condom!" Allison winked at him and laughed gently as she walked out of the room, her husband's glare followed her.

---------------------------------

"You know what I have just realized?" House asked Wilson that day over lunch

"I'm going to regret this. But what have you just realized?" Wilson took a bite from his sandwich and looked at his best friend.

"You have yet to cheat on Cuddy"

"She's my wife!"

"Didn't stop you before," House pointed out.

"How Allison is able to live with you amazes me." Wilson sighed "the woman must be a saint"

"I don't think saints can be that good in bed," House smiled as Wilson sighed in defeat.

Wilson had miraculously been married to the same woman, who in case happened to be Lisa Cuddy -she had chosen not to change her name- for the last six years. And the dream of Dr. Cuddy had of being a mother was granted in the form of three boys. Three years after Joshua they became proud parents of Shawn Markus Wilson, and three years after him Kyle Victor Wilson had joined the happy family.

Outside of work it was no surprise that the two families got along extremely well. They often planned vacations and weekends together; sometimes Eric Foreman, his wife Amanda Gonzales Foreman and his two kids Jasmine, 4, and Jackson, 2, joined them. Robert Chase had also on occasion joined the families with his three-year-old Hannah and nine-month-old Charlie, accompanied of course by his British wife Annie.

For a hated old jerk Gregory House had become quiet popular over the years.

He hadn't changed much over the years as some thought he would. He was still a jerk, still ran away from the Clinic duty just as the Devil ran away from a cross.

But he was happy. His life was nowhere close to being perfect. He would fight with Allison just as much as any married couple fought, his children would drive him insane, he had a semi-bum leg, and was still addicted to pain killers.

But it was those moments that hung in pictures on the walls of his home. Moments when he was smiling, when his children were behaving or doing something for the first time, when they were at a soccer game, baseball, or ice skating, a birthday, or the holidays. The moments that brought back so many good memories, it was for those moments that he lived.

------------------------

**A little about everyone… I was going to write more, but this was all that came to mind. Sorry these last few chapters have been short. But please leave a review. **

_**GabbyAbby**_


	10. Chapter 10 Birthday Reminders

**Moments**

**A/N:** Once more I do not own **'House M.D.'** I apparently don't have enough money to buy them.

**A/N:** To everyone who is reading this. Thank you.

**--------- ----------**

**Chapter 10 Birthday Reminders**

They were plotting something, he knew they were.

The hushed voices and giggles told him so. But what his seven-year-old twins were up to he had no idea, and it frankly drove in insane. Not that he wasn't insane to begin with.

He turned around in bed to get a better look at the alarm clock, 6:17 a.m.

What his daughters could possibly be doing up on a Saturday at 6:17 in the morning was an enigma to him.

He put his arms around the slender waist of his wife and pulled her body close to his, he brushed his stubble over her cheek "You're daughters are awake" he groaned.

"No. For today they're all yours" Allison whispered, her voice laced with sleep.

His fingers traced delicious patters on her back, and he slowly began to pull the T-shirt she slept with, up.

She opened one eye and smiled, before she closed it again and pressed her lips hard against his, her fingers on his hair.

And right when his fingers started to move up her stomach and to a very satisfying mount of flesh on her chest region, two little girls broke into the room and jumped on the bed.

Miraculously they avoided his still somewhat of a bum leg.

"Why is there a pair of twins in my bed at this time of morning?" House asked his hands left the very tempting body that belonged to his wife, and he pushed himself up.

The little girls looked up at their father and smiled, they were almost matching pajamas and the only way he could tell which was which was by Alexi's missing front teeth.

"Happy birthday Daddy!" they pronounced in union, identical blue eyes shinned.

He had once again forgotten his birthday. And that was probably the greatest reminder anyone had ever given him.

He tried to mask the shock on his face, by frowning "And I had to be awaken at six in the morning, on a Saturday no less, so you could say that?"

Both girls rolled their eyes and climbed up to their father to give him a hug and a peck on the cheek

"I love you daddy" Kate whispered to his ear, her arms around his neck and face buried against his cheek. Brown hair in messy curls down her back.

"Love ya dad" Alexi told him, eyes sparkling and arms around his chest. Her missing teeth made her look so innocent.

House hugged his two daughters, he felt at the moment the luckiest man in the universe for having those two perfect children hugging him. He kissed the top of Alexi's head and Kate's cheek.

"Thank you" he smiled and stroked their hair "I love you too, Katie" he told Kate who smiled and laid her head on his shoulder "and I love you too, Lexi" he told Alexi who hugged him once more.

Allison sat up and kissed the top of both her daughters' heads "Now you two shoo. I want to give your father a kiss as well"

"Do you have to kiss him the lips?" Kate made a disgusted face.

"Its soo nasty" Alexi stuck her tongue out and pretended to be sick.

"Yes, and I'll count till three so you guys can leave" she giggled softly, and drew closer to her husband's body "One…." The girls got up and started to run towards the door

"Two.." Allison drew closer, "happy birthday old man" she whispered against his lips and he smiled his hand on her neck to bring her closer.

"Three" She pressed her lips against his, captured his lower lip with her teeth and nibbled gently.

"EWWWWW" both girls said from the hallway.

"Go watch TV" Greg mumbled between his wife's heated kissed and wandering hands.

And Allison Linda House also gave him one of the best birthday presents that morning. And when he asked for an encore she reminded him that the twins were staying over at James and Lisa's for the night.

**----------------**

**Sorry to say but next chapter is probably going to be the last. **

**Please review. **

_**GabbyAbby**_


	11. Chapter 11 Lucky Bastard

**Moments**

A/N: They still won't even give me a tiny little portion of it….

-----------------------

**Chapter 11 Lucky Bastard**

He had left the party to buy ice. His party and they still made him go buy the ice.

They would pay once he got back. Oh yes, how they would pay. After all, he had bought shaving cream.

Her car was parked next to his, he noticed as she stepped out of her car to great him.

"Hey" he said awkwardly. She didn't look that different.

"Hey. How are Allison and your kid?" she asked, the last time she had seen him he was yelling something about pickles.

"She's fine" he sighed, if only he hadn't stopped for the Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. "The kids are fine as well"

"Kids, that's plural" she smiled, surprised that he would actually have more than one kid.

"We had twins" he put the ice and shaving cream into the trunk of his car.

He was silent for a while; small talk just wasn't an art he had mastered. "Want to see them?"

She nodded, closed the door to her car, left the front windows open, and walked over to him.

He took two pictures out of his wallet. The first he handed her were of Kate and Alexi, they had an arm around each other's shoulders, in dirty soccer uniforms. One had pigtails while the other kept her hair up in a high ponytail.

Their shining blue eyes proved they were their father's children. And the curly chocolate hair couldn't have come from anyone but their mother.

"Identical twins?" she asked surprised and he nodded thinking it was a rather stupid question. He pushed the thought away and pointed to the one in the left.

"That's Kate" he pointed to the one with pigtails, "that's Alexi" he said about the one with a high ponytail.

"How can you tell? I mean they're identical" Stacy smiled, she could tell he was proud, could see it in his blue eyes.

"Lexi doesn't wear her hair in pigtails" was his simple answer, he smiled at the picture.

He handed her the second one. Of the two girls with their parents. House had his arms around Allison and one girl stood next to him the other next to Allison. It was a picture of a few weeks ago when they had gone to the beach.

Stacy could feel tears starting to rise as she saw him happily smiling with his arms around his wife.

"You're very lucky" she stood a foot in front of him, a sad smile on her lips

"You and Marky boy ever had any kids?" he asked as he tried to change the subject and end the conversation soon.

"Mark and I split up a few years ago, I told you that the last time we saw each other" She reminded him

"Wasn't paying attention" he shrugged.

"Should have guessed as much" she looked hurt for a second, before a smile reappeared on her lips

"I married a guy I met at the firm I use to work in" she opened the back door of her car. A little girl around six sat down with a coloring book in front of her. "Jenny say 'hi' to mommy's friend"

The little girl looked up from her masterpiece, soft brown eyes and dark brown hair "Hello"

"He had kids on his first marriage, his wife died a little after Jenny was born. I adopted her and her sister Lillian about five years ago, just after we got married"

"How old is the sister?"

"She just turned 11"

There was a silence, an awkward pause. He shifted his weight to his left leg, then to his right he used his cane to help him stand straight.

"Seems we're both happy" he said, he twirled his keys.

"Yeah" she looked away "bye Greg"

"Bye Stacy" he started to walk towards his car.

"By the way.. Happy birthday" he heard her say before he closed his car door, turned the keys on the ignition and drove away.

-------------------

Gregory House was by the end of the day half covered in shaving cream, pieces of vanilla cake, and whip cream.

Note to self, never start a food fight when you are outnumbered.

Allison, who had somehow managed to stay perfectly clean through out the whole day, pushed him into the shower before he could get to bed.

Fifteen minutes later he walked out of the bathroom, with blue pajama pants and a towel to dry his hair. For a 52-year-old he was doing alright.

He lay down in bed and pulled Allison closer to him, he kissed the base of her neck.

She turned so she could face him, and they got lost in a deep kiss.

Soon she was straddling him. Eyes with a glint of mischievous thoughts.

She grinded her hips against his.

Lavender and baby power, he could smell it on her skin.

The why all of this had started, because he just couldn't get that sent out of his head.

"So you still love this old jerk?" he asked as she traced random patterns across his chest

"More than anything" she kissed him softly, his arms tightened their grip and he brought her body closer.

"Well then I must be one lucky bastard"

**------------------------**

**And that's that.**

**So you like the ending? I just couldn't think of a good ending. I hope you like this one; it took me about 3 hours to come up with it. Then I erased it all and wrote a whole new thing. **

**Thanks to everyone who followed this story through! **

**Now this is the last chapter so please review, it's the last time I'll ask for one…In this story.**

_**GabbyAbby. **_

_**PS: I might add another chapter of when the girls are teens… if anyone wants me too. **_


End file.
